


A Romantic Night and a Surprising Morning

by untoldstory21



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Mild Smut, Post-Canon, Romance, ShuAnn, akirann
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 23:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19451599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untoldstory21/pseuds/untoldstory21
Summary: Ann enjoys spending a romantic night with her boyfriend.





	1. The new "Our" room

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on another story I wrote Sweets and Coffee. If you haven't read it, I would appreciate you to check it out. The only thing that it explains for those who haven't is Akira moved back to Tokyo after the summer after convincing his parents. Ann came over to LeBlanc's attic so much she accidentally called it "our" room instead of just Akira's to the fellow former Phantom thieves.

It was a quiet day at LeBlanc, Sojiro worked behind the counter as usual. Ann sat in the middle booth sipping her coffee, as she patiently awaited her love. Akira was upstairs frantically cleaning his room. It had a been a mess, it’s not like he could get Kawakami to clean for him anymore. 

Finally, he came downstairs. He took a seat across from Ann. “Sorry to make you wait!” He sighed. 

“It’s fine, just is there something you are hiding? Normally you don’t clean your room.” She was nervous.

“No, I just thought it would be nice for a change, after all, it’s ‘our’ room. If I remember someone calling it correctly.” He smirked.

Ann giggles damn that boy and his memory and silver tongue. “Fine, but you aren’t off the case”. He chuckled back. Akira picked up her empty glass and washed it behind the counter so Sojiro didn’t get mad. The two then headed upstairs. 

The room had been more redone. The large bed that Sojiro had given him was still facing the stairs. But now there was a nightstand by it. Which had the picture Ann gave him when they had only been dating for a few months. There was a large wardrobe where the bed used to be right next to the bookshelf that was full of gifts from

his friends. 

The walls had things like the birthday gift Ann gave him and the Rise poster. The oddest thing was were the old storage shelf and table with the old tv was replaced with a large desk and mirror. The TV had moved to the shelf that Morgana used to sit on. “Wow, you really did clean up the place. But why did you get a second desk?” She said puzzled.

“That is so you can work and do your hair and makeup when you stay over, also the wardrobe has an area for you to leave spare close over here” he grinned.

Ann grabbed her boyfriend’s hand intertwining their fingers. “I didn’t think you would do something like this, I only slipped up when I said our room when you moved back”

“I know, but you come over a lot. Plus I wanted to do this for a while, it makes things easier.”

“Although how did you get Boss’ approval?”

“Easy, as you already know he knows you stay over. So Sojiro was all for it, plus I found out he had been hoping we would date since he first met you, he thought you would be a good influence on me.” Akira chuckled.

“So have I?”

“I still mess up here and there, but I would say so” 

Akira leaned down a kissed Ann. Ann went around admiring the room. She couldn’t believe it. Here she was after only having her boyfriend over to her house a handful of time, had already sacrificed his room to be hers at times. The only reason hadn’t been over to her’s more is because of location. 

Ann made her way to the desk he got her. On the desk sat a box with her name on it. She opened it, it was a jeweler box and on the inside, it read “you are the jewel in my eye and the gem of my heart”. She was shocked “what is this for!”

“It’s a welcoming gift, I thought you could put some of you’re things in there for storage,” Akira said sitting at the edge of the bed. 

Ann took out her hair ties and put them in the box, letting her hair down. She then turned and with a slight running start leaped onto Akira who caught her. They both fell back on the bed. She laid on top of him and they kissed. They rolled on top of the bed. Ann took off his glasses and put them on the nightstand. 

They both took off their shoes and laid together on the bed some more. “You know it’s not that late in the afternoon, we could always bring in some dinner and watch a movie her in bed, my love” Ann cued.

The nickname was rare for Akira, she usually said it when mocking cheesy couples, which he guessed they must have become. But still, her tone was different it was more sincere. “What kinda movie?” 

“Got anything romantic?”

Akira nodded, he had just gotten a new romantic comedy from the DVD rental store. He thought by watching it he may learn how to be more kind or charming, granted according to his friends he had enough of that already. 

The afternoon went on and Akira and Ann munched on Big Bang Burger while in bed. Once they finished, they laid back to watch the movie. Ann began to cry halfway through, she curled up near her boyfriend who had his arm around her. The romantic stuff always got to her. By the end, she had embraced Akira tight around the waist. 

The movie finished and Akira got her more tissues. She wiped her eyes and thanked him. “Akira, can..can we cuddle some more?” 

“By this point are you really going to ask?” 

“Hey, you can just say yes moron!”

Ann squeezed him tight and he put his arms around her. “You know I really missed this,” Akira said.

“I did too. To be honest, I hated this room, after you went away, all I could think about was how you weren’t here with the team..with me. Then you came back then left me again”

“Ann, my panther..my love, I never left you cause I hope you know I was in your heart. You were always in mine. But that time is over, you got me out of jail, I moved back to Tokyo and now I can be here with you”

Ann knew he was always with her but she was happy that now they could just be in each other presence. He had always known how to claim her down. She looked at him and got lost in the moment as if time stood still. “Hey Akira, I love you so much. I never want this to end.”

He looked at her, she radiated grace his only thought was love for her. “I love you too, Ann and I don’t want it to end either” the two laid in bed. Soon it got late and Ann decided to call her parents that she would stay over. 

After she finished the call she realized she had nothing to sleep in. So she asked Akira if she could borrow one of his shirts for sleepwear and went to change.


	2. The Beating of Two hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T-Shirts are great to wear to bed especially if they are boyfriend material.

Akira was reading a magazine in bed, he had moved back a few weeks ago. As he laid there he heard a creek as someone made their way up the stairs. He looked up to see Ann standing there in one of his Shirts. The shirt barely covered her underwear, it was slightly baggy on her but not a ton because of her breasts. She made her way to the bed, plopping down right next to Akira who had been watching her every move. “So are you going to just stare at me, or say something silly” the blonde joked. 

“Well you look beautiful as ever, love,” He said with a smirk.

“Really going to say that while I’m here in just basically a shirt” she blushed.

“It’s not my fault that you forgot, your sleepwear”

Ann conceded, she knew she got herself into this, although she really didn’t mind. She quite enjoyed stealing his hoodies and shirts to wear. They felt nice and cozy and reminded her of him. “Wait a minute where is Morgana?” The model asked.

“Oh something about Haru has good food or something, all I know is we have the café to ourselves.” He said with a grin putting the Magazine down. 

“So we are alone then” 

“Indeed we are lady Ann” Akira has started messing with her hair. 

Ann moves closer to Akira, who she just realized was shirtless, and was just in boxers. “Is there a problem?” He asked.

“Umm, it’s ummm. Nothing... yeah nothing” she said staring at his chest. 

Ann scooted closer still caught up in her boyfriend's muscles. The movement had led her to be right up against him with her head near his cheek. She finally stops knowing if she went any further she would be on his lap. “So what were you reading?”

“It was an article that had you on it, but you know I’ll always take the real thing” he kissed her cheek. 

Ann loved when he did that, soon she could feel his kisses moving down her neck as his arm began to wrap around her. Her face began to get more and more red. Her heart was bursting out of her chest. “You...seem... affectionate tonight....” she stumbled for her words. Even though they had been dating for over a year certain things made her lose control.

“Is that a problem, I’ll stop if you want me to?” he said stopping, his tone was serious not wanting to do anything she didn’t want.

“No, it’s fine. It just surprised me. It seems like ever since you came back you have been more affectionate not that you weren’t before” 

Akira put his head rested his head by hers. “My time away from you, made me really miss times like this. I missed being by you, and I don’t want to a second to go by where you don’t see my love. I want to have every moment with you be worth it. You’re the biggest reason I argued to come back here”.

Ann was shocked, she knew that they missed each other, but she was blown away. Ann's redness was still in her face. She realized really how much he enjoyed being with her, not that she doubted that her boyfriend missed her. To top that she knew that he only wanted her happiness, even though it seemed to be for himself at times. She knew he valued her more than himself. Ann felt the same way with him, she wanted him to have joy in and Happiness in life. 

Ann turned around and laid at his side still in his arms. She faced him and said, “I’m so glad you did, I was fine with the distance, but you being here with me is perfect.” She got right next to his ear and whispered: “my heart is full of love for you and only you."  Akira began to lose his own composure and blush. Ann could be seductive when she tried, although in some ways she could even seduce Akira even when she didn’t try. Akira trying to be a smooth as he could looking into her eyes. 

“My heart belongs to you my rose”

Ann was once again at a loss, she then pointed at her lips. Akira leaned down and the two kissed. As the two’s lips interlocked Ann began to put her hands on his chest feeling the muscles he had gained from their times working out and time stealing hearts. 

Soon she felt his hand under her shirt on her back. Akira pulled away and asked, “is this okay, or do you not want me there?”. Akira trying to make sure she felt comfortable and safe. 

“Yes, it’s perfect. I’m enjoying this.” Ann replied as she kissed him.

Akira using one arm rolled Ann so that she was laying on top of him. Ann soon felt his other hand on her back. Akira’s hands interlocked pulling her closer. Their chests pressed together, Akira slowly began to kiss her neck again. Ann felt like clay in his hands, this was one of the special things that was only for the two of them. What made this special was their love for each other, a bond that the two had between each other. 

Akira still kissing her neck, Ann called out his name. Her tone was full of pleasure, Akira continued moving down to her collarbone. 

“I love you so much.” She smiled, with a slight tear in her eye. 

Ann never knew that this is what love for someone was like until she met Akira. She felt as they were connected one soul in two bodies. “Ann, I love you too” He had the same feeling. The two kissed one last time for the night. Ann still on his chest could hear Akira’s heartbeat. It’s was soothing, she felt his warm hands on her back still. Then she heard him whisper, “the sound you are hearing in my chest, is the sound of my love for you”.

Ann would normally get frazzled by his charming comments like this. But she was too relaxed to care, and she could tell he spoke the truth. Both of their eyes began to feel heavy. “Don’t ever leave me again” Ann barley made out in a hushed voice. 

“I don’t plan on it, I just want to be right here with you” Akira replied in the same way. The two then fell asleep in each other’s warmth and arms.

Meanwhile, a few houses away and orange -haired shut-in was on her computer. Looking through old folders she found a program titled. “Wild card”. She clicked on it, the footage was from Akira’s room. The young hacker realized she never took out the bug. Curiously she continued to see what here surrogate brother was up too. She looked away for a second, then she heard a female voice, belonging to a certain blonde. 

Futaba always did enjoy spying seeing what their love life was like at times. Although sometimes they were too mushy for her. As she watched and listened she drank some soda. Suddenly she heard Ann basically moan Akira’s name. She looked at the screen to see her on his chest and his hands under her shirt. Futaba’s eyes got wide and scared. “Nope, nope, nope nope nope, I don’t need to see this” She quickly exited out of the program and deleted it. From that point on, she decided not to spy on those two.


	3. The Next Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto and Futaba come over to LeBlanc for some coffee, however, they find out another team member is also at the coffee shop early in the morning.

Akira was working while Sojiro was out in the morning. Futaba and Makoto had stopped by to get coffee. Well it was more like Makoto stopped by and Futaba was being babysat. There were no other customers at the time. Things were slow. 

At the booth the student Council president said pleasantries. “So Futaba I heard to will go to Shujin next semester?”

“That’s right, I’m excited. The school felt very nice based on the tour you gave” she sipped her coffee.

“The makes me glad”

Behind the counter, Akira cleaned glasses. He soon heard a creaking of the stairs. He gazed up to see what most people would call a tired mess, but he saw beauty. Ann made her way down the stairs, this was the first time she slept in, in weeks. She decided she was hungry and wanted her sweet boyfriend to make her food. So she came down with bed heard, and one of his T-shirts that barely covered her undergarments.

She barely had her eyes open just peeping them not to run into tables. She made her way behind the counter, which she wasn’t allowed to do. Makoto and Futaba just starred. They had never seen the model so messy. They had only seen her in stylish clothes and straightened hair. They figured she must have stayed over. 

Ann walked up to Akira and kissed him on the cheek. “Hey, honey can you make me some breakfast” she held on to him and yawned. Till her eyes shot open as she saw two of her teammates seating both at the booth. Whose eyes were wide as well. 

Ann’s face started to go red as she quickly ran up the stairs to go change and hide from embarrassment. Makoto and Futaba looked at Akira who seemed relatively indifferent about what just happened. “Akira is there anything you would like to tell us?” Makoto asked stunned yet stern.

“Ann stayed over last night, it had gotten late so she stayed over.” He wasn’t lying and put the glass down.

“Oh that’s very nice of you. Futaba are you okay?” Makoto turned to the young girl.

Futaba's face turned red remembering what she saw the night before shaking her head to forget the memories. “No it’s n..nothing.” The orange haired girl quickly responded.

Morgana who had been asleep on one of the barstools had woken up due to Ann running up the stairs. “I’m trying to sleep, why is there so much loud noises” he hissed. 

“It’s nothing just Ann woke up,” Akira said.

“Ah, Lady Ann had finally awoken from her slumber” stretching he stood up. “I should go visit her”

“She is changing now so, I don’t think she would like that.”

Morgana sat back down, he was kinda hoping to have a peep but knew that it wouldn’t be right and Akira would kill him. Time went by and Akira had just finished making food and coffee as Ann walked down. This time her hair was in its normal twin tails and she wore the same T-shirt had come down in earlier. The shirt was now tied at the waist, so it wasn’t as long. Then she had on jean shorts, however still just had socks on her feet. 

Akira handed her the coffee and she thanked him. She sat down next to Makoto and Akira put the food in front of her. Akira kissed the top of her head that made her fast go red and made the other to look away. Then Akira sat next to Futaba, as the chatted. “Sorry about that, I didn’t know you two would be over,” Ann said face still red. “I should have known the café was open”

“It’s fine...I wasn’t really expecting you either.” Makoto awkwardly replied. 

“Akira, I want food too!” Futaba turned to him.

“Didn’t you eat a few hours ago?”

“Yeah.. but I’m hungry again”

“I’ll get you more coffee, that will help the hunger, you don’t need two breakfasts”

Disappoint Futaba handed over the cup. She didn’t really care that Ann was over but the scene in her mind still. The sister figure came over often so it was normal, so Futaba she needed to get her mind off it. “Mona come over here I want to play with your ears,” the hacker said trying to forget about things and get over the disappointment of no food. 

Both Makoto and Ann laughed at this, as Morgana begrudgingly walked over. Akira came back with the coffee for the young girl. They all started talking and chatting about things going on. Until Sojiro came back in the afternoon when everyone left expect Akira who kept working.


End file.
